Daughter Of Posiden
by lissarose05
Summary: All seemed to be normal after the final battle and the blood of Olympus was spilled but you can't have everything right? All it takes is a stormy night and a long lost sister to turn it around.


Leo's POV

After the final showdown of the season, I would have thought that I at least deserved a good night of sleep. Unfortunately, I'm a demigod, so that doesn't come too often, no matter how much I deserve it. As soon as my head hit the pillow that fateful night, I was out like a light. You might be thinking, hey, that's a good thing. But then the dreams started. Of course, they had to be about the one nagging regret in the back of my mind- Calypso. I was back on her island, sitting on the beach fiddling with some rope. Suddenly, she was next to me.  
>"Leo! Wake up!" she screamed. "Go to the beach!"<br>"What are you talking about?" I said, panicked and confused. "I am on the beach."  
>"Oh, Leo," she said. "Still stupid." She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, and started fading away. I tried to grasp the dream, to keep her there, but the images slipped through my fingers like water. I was awake. Tears came to my eyes. No way was I going back to the sleep now.<br>"Leo!" I heard a scream from outside. It had to be Calypso. It had to be!  
>I jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the Hephaestus cabin, slamming the door behind me. My feet pounded the dirt as I ran to the beach as fast as I could. As I got closer, I could make out a shape on the beach. My heart was beating a million times a minute, and thousands of questions ran through my mind. Did the gods finally remember their promise? Was she finally free? Could we really be together now?<p>

"Calypso!" I gasped, sliding into the sand next to her. Then I realized that she wasn't moving. Freaked out, I felt for a pulse. It was there, thankfully. I turned her over on the sand, and with a sinking stomach I realized that it it wasn't Calypso at all. Instead, it was a girl I'd never seen before, with dark brown hair. I sat there next to her, frozen with shock and crushing disappointment. She opened her eyes, and I did a double take. They were a startling, sea green.

"Leo!" she said, smiling at me with those piercing green eyes. How did this girl know me?

"Who are you and what have you done with Calypso?!" I said to her, my disappointment morphing into frustration.

"Oh Leo." She said. "This girl is a gift. Care for her, for she has a lot to learn about survival and her past."

"Oh my gosh, not another brain wipe luny." She laughed than a serious look came over her face.

"Just trust me. Once this girl finds out who she is she will be a dangerous weapon. Keep her safe please." She stared at me for a second and then collapsed. My mind whirled. Was that Calypso...speaking through this strange girl? And who did she remind me of?

Percy's POV

It was the middle of the night, and there was a commotion on the beach. The fish and hippocampi were freaking out- I could hear their anxious cries from my cabin. Apparently there was this weird force that had arrived. I was hesitant to go because I'd been kidnapped during the night before and did not want to repeat that experience. Still, I had to investigate. It was my duty as the son of Poseidon. I checked to make sure I had Riptide and the shield watch that Tyson gave me, and sprinted down to the beach. Sure enough, there were two figures crouched on the damp sand. One of them was Leo and the other one was a girl. I felt she was kind of familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. Maybe it was leftover amnesia from Hera.

"What's going on?" I asked, once I'd come up to them. "You're upsetting the animals." The ocean looked pretty upset as well. Big waves were crashing on the beach, again and again. It looked like there was going to be a storm. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed somelights flickering on in the cabins.

"I don't know what's going on," said Leo. "She washed up on the beach and started talking about Calypso-"

"How do you know about Calypso?" I said suspiciously.

"Calypso?" someone asked. It was Annabeth, running up to us. She sighed and rolled her eyes. A resigned look came over her face, like she could tell that were were getting into something big...again. "We should probably get her up to the Big House," she said, sighing.

I grabbed one of the girl's arms and Leo grabbed the other and and we pulled her up., starting towards the Big House.

The girl's POV

Once I came to, I sat up immediately, banging heads with somebody. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. I took a minute to observe my surroundings. I was in an infirmary-like area. There some other kids in the surrounding beds but none were awake. There was also a boy standing next to my bed. He had dark hair, the same color as mine, and sea green eyes. Just like I had. "So...where am I?" I inquired of him.

"You're at Camp Half Blood." He said this as if he'd said a million times before. And weirdly, it sounded a bit familiar. Then he asked what my name was.

"Um, Clarissa," I said cautiously. "But people usually call me Clari. I think."

"What do you know about your past, Clari?" he asked.

"Nothing but my name," I whispered, thinking hard into my memory but came up blank. Before the guy asked me to elaborate, it became clear that there was some sort of struggle going on the hallway.

"No, please! I have to see her," a boy yelled at some people behind him, bursting into the room. He had curly brown hair and impish features. Startled, I looked over at a waterfall trickling placidly into a marble basin in the wall. And then water sprang out of it.

The boy next to me bolted out of the room grabbing other girl, whose curly blonde hair had been thrown into a haphazard ponytail. "What's their deal?" I asked the three remaining people in the room.

"Percy?" The brunette said, still looking pretty shaken. "Well, Don't you think it would give you a pretty big shock if you suddenly found out, without warning, that you had another sibling? I happened to my boyfriend once, and I'm told it was quite a shock. Oh, and by the way, I'm Piper and this is Leo," she said, indicating the other boy. My mind was still backed up on the first thing she said.

"What, like you mean he's my brother?" I said. And suddenly, without Piper even saying anything, I knew that he was. Memories started coming in flashes. Two dark-haired children playing on a carpet. A little boy smiling as he fell in and out of the waves on a beach. A curly-haired woman bending over the two kids. Me. _Percy and I_. A dark night. The curly haired woman- my mom. Crying, as I got handed over to a strange man. He kissed me on my forehead. Calypso and her island. I shot out of bed. I didn't know where to go, only that I needed to talk to Percy _now_.

Annabeth's POV

I went with Percy back to his cabin. He collapsed on his bunk. I sat down next to him and took his hands. "I know it's hard to process," I said. "And honestly, I don't understand Poseidon, keeping all his secrets from everyone…"

"Why," Percy moaned. "Why can't he just stop messing around for once in his life? Messing with _me_!" I was starting to get a little mad myself, on Percy's behalf. After the Giant War, we thought we were home free. But I guess a demigod is never home free. Not ever. We were always just waiting for the next blow to fall. sure enough, Percy had tensed up next to me.

"Percy," I cried shaking his shoulders, "are you ok? Answer me!" He finally relaxed, opening his eyes.

"Annabeth," he breathed. "I saw things. Memories. Flashbacks." Okay, that wasn't too unusual, though it was usually a bad sign.

"Yours or someone else's?" I asked.

"Mine," he said, his voice grim. "I saw myself, with that girl, my half-sister. Only...my mom was there too. I think...I think she's my twin." That took a moment to sink in.

"Your _twin_? How is that even possible? Your mom never told you?"

"I don't know how, Annabeth, I just know it's true. Instinct, you know. But I have to go find her." Percy stood up from his bunk and started towards the door. I got up as well and grabbed his arm.

"Percy...it's like two in the morning. Don't you think you should wait?" I knew he shouldn't, but I had that panicky feeling where things started happening to fast and I had to stop it somehow or it would spin out of control. But it was too late. He had shrugged me off and was gone. I sank to the floor of the cabin. Not again. I was done with this. Only, of course, I wasn't. Nobody was. I got up and left the cabin. It was raining now. I trudged back to the Big House, and sat down in the living room with Piper and Leo. "Percy and that girl," I said, breathless. "They're siblings. Full-blooded twins."

"What?" Piper said.

"We were in the cabin and he had a weird flashback. He said he saw the girl, himself, and his mom. Then he ran out."

"Huh," Leo said. "His supposed sister, and her name's Clari by the way, had a reaction kind of like that when Pipes told her Percy was her half-brother."

"She ran out, too," Piper added. Leo went to stand by the window.

"Look," he said. Piper and I both rushed to the window and peered out through the rain-speckled glass. Percy and Clari both stood out there, not wet at all, talking quickly.

Percy's POV

My mind was exploding. I knew Annabeth meant well, but she couldn't answer my questions. Clari could. I got to the Big House just as she was pushing open the door and striding outside. "You-you-did you see it too?" she asked. "The visions?"

"Yes," I said. "You, me, my mom."

"_Our_ mom," she corrected me.

"Yeah. I can't believe that she'd keep something like this from me! For all these years! How could she?" I felt so betrayed, like when I found out about Tyson, only much, much worse. I'd always trusted my mom, she'd always been there for me and kept me safe. I mean, I get that gods can be unpredictable, but my mom? Never. And had she even told Paul?

"We have to talk to her," Clari said, as if reading my mind. Wait. Could she read my mind? I heard some twins had a psychic connection. _Can you hear me?_ I thought at her. No answer, thank the gods. "Hellooo?" Clari said, waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Oh. Sorry. ADHD. Let's go."

Clari's POV

I raced after Percy to the parking lot. He stopped by a blue Prius and patted his pockets for the keys. He pulled them out and unlocked the car.

"Wait!" the blonde girl said, running towards us. She stopped, panting. "I'll drive! It's...raining pretty hard." We all knew that that wasn't what she meant, but nobody said anything.

Percy tossed her the keys and got into the backseat. I slid in next to him.

We were speeding along the freeway towards Manhattan. "So, anyone care to fill me in?" Blondie said.

"We are twins." I said.

"I got that part," she replied in a clipped tone.

"I'll explain once we get to Mom's," Percy said.

"So...who are you, anyway?" I asked Blondie.

"Annabeth Chase," she said. "Daughter of Athena, and Percy's girlfriend." The way she said that made it clear that I shouldn't mess with her or Percy. Or else bad things would happen. We drove for a few more minutes in silence until Annabeth stopped the car in front of a tall apartment building. She got out of the car, slamming the door hard. I slid out of the back seat after Percy. After going up several flights of stairs (I stopped at the elevator but Percy and Annabeth both shied away from it like it was poisonous or something) we finally stopped at a plain oak door.

"Mom!" Percy said, banging on the door, and probably waking up the whole hall. "Open up, it's me!" A few seconds later, the woman in my memories opened the door. She looked at Percy than at me. Her eyes widened.

"I never thought it would come to this," Sally Jackson said. Then she grabbed both of us in a hug.

"Um." I said as she squeezed us.

"So, do you mind enlightening us here, _Mother_?" Percy said, looking pretty upset.

"Sit down first," she said, waving us in. Annabeth trailed behind Percy.

"Mrs. Jackson," she said.

"Annabeth," Sally said. "It is a relief to have you here. Thank you." And then there was a long awkward silence. Nobody said anything. Nobody sat down. Percy stood with his arms crossed and finally broke it.

"Mom. Explain."

"Very well," she said, looking at her shoes. "As you guys know, you're twins. It is very rare for one of the big 3 to have twins, you see. When you were 8, Clari, Poseidon took you and trained you in his kingdom. He probably taught you fighting skills and other things a demigod needs to know to survive. Soon, Zeus got wind of this. He thought we had only had Percy. He was going to come and investigate, and probably kill Clari. But before he could do that, you disappeared. It was your 10th birthday, and after that, nobody ever saw you again. Poseidon erased Clari from your mind, Percy, to protect you from knowing the truth.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Percy said angrily. Thunder crackled.

"Yeah, it's not fair. I don't even remember have of my life!" I yelled. I heard the rain start picking up outside. "You think you could just keep something like that from us?" A crack of lightning punctuated my remark.

"My memory has already been erased once. My entire childhood was fake!" Percy said waving his arms. I started yelling again about all the things that we had been cheated out of of. Memories about my past were coming back quicker that I could think of them. A few moments later, Percy and I were both screaming at the top of our lungs. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye, a fish- yes, a fish sailed into the window, shattering it. Percy and I stopped and looked outside. Sheets of rain were blanketing the New York pavement. A mini hurricane was going on. Huge gusts of wind were blowing through the window.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said, her grey eyes wide. She spun around and looked at us. A look of almost fear was on her face.

I looked at Percy, the realization hitting both of us at the same time. We had the same amount of powers. The two of us together could create hurricane like effects that we never even thought about making. Now that we had met, we may just have more power that one god. Than in that instant all the windows shattered at the same time. This was going to be a major problem.


End file.
